A Demon's Shooting Star
by Generalfanatic
Summary: It was no big deal. Star only needed something to get Marco off her mind, no, she needed someone. After being ignored, it turns out a little attention from a certain someone was all she needed. All it took was a call from a familiar demon to turn everything into big deal. Star/Tom
1. Chapter 1

**So I have finally finished this thing and I really wanted to post it already, so please excuse any minor grammatical errors. This is a two-shot meant to satisfy my fangirl needs for Tom. Also, a gift for a close friend of mine. **

**I don't know why, but I love him and I easily ship him with Star. He's an awesome demon thing. Apparently, I'm the first one who's posted a story for these two so yeah. Here's my first attempt at writing them. Rated T to be safe and because I'm paranoid. **

**Anyways, I'm crazy for doing this but here I go. I don't like flames so please be nice and I will get the next chapter up ASAP, other than that, enjoy. **

**I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil or any of its characters. **

* * *

Star looked out the window. Her soft blue eyes wandered the yard as she looked from her mini-palace. Her eyes landed on two earthlings. She was greeted by Marco and his... girlfriend. They both laughed as the blue-highlighted girl attempted to teach Marco how to balance himself on the skateboard. They seemed happy together.

Star noticed how the couple gave each other soft looks, blushing ever-so-slightly.

The blonde princess recalled that she was the one who had tried to get the two to talk to one another in the first place.

Of course, this was before she had felt different towards Marco. Before she had realized how it felt like to be put aside for someone that was suddenly more important than her.

Star was a very kind person! Yet she had always thought she was... special. This fact proved that she was easily susceptible to becoming jealous of anyone who claimed to be more special than her.

Oh, and jealousy certainly flared at her heart. A deep sadness emanated from the princess. Star placed her fingers on the surface of the glass, watching Marco longingly.

Star didn't ask for much and didn't complain about her responsibilities, yet she hadn't remembered a day where she hadn't received what little she asked for.

Now she could include Marco in that newly formed list.

Both him and Jackie had been together for a while. Star had been absolutely happy for her best friend when she had seen he had gotten his dream girl.

Then of course, he began spending less and less time with _her_. When Star had been ready to travel towards other dimensions with him, Marco was ready to excuse himself last minute. Most of the time he claimed that Jackie had skating competitions and had wanted him to go and watch.

Star didn't admit how dismayed she was at the fact. Not to herself or anyone.

Then was the insistent calling. The clicking of messages was a constant little bird that always annoyed her. He was messaging Jackie so often, more times than not Marco was forgetting Star was in the room. The beep was an echo mocking her.

Also, Jackie had _delightfully_ taken her seat in class in order to sit closer to Marco. She asked if she minded.

Of course Star mind! But for Marco, she complied. Only for him.

Star had only fallen in love once before. How tragic it was. It had ended in flames... so to say...

Actually, that was accurately how it ended: in flames.

Long ago she had been paranoid that she might never fallen in love again, but Star knew that these thoughts were stupid. She would find the right person when the time came. Now she was 16 and she sadly felt affections for Marco.

Unfortunately, he didn't reciprocate. She had realized too late, and even then, Star knew who he would have chosen; not her. At first Star had been jovial that she had gotten the privilege to _feel_ again! Although she was crushed when she realized that the guy wouldn't feel for her this time.

Now she felt lonely. Star looked away from the window and hugged herself. She sighed. It was a cold lonliess. Star only found comfort in her own arms. She closed her blue eyes, trying to make the better of the situation.

Her friend Marco was happy.

It was a hollow victor.

She felt so alone. Star needed someone! At what cost was she going to seek company? Sure, she had other friends... but Marco was something different. Star needed to take drastic measures. How low would she go in order to take the pain in her heart away?

* * *

She stood in front of her mirror. Star nervously rubbed her hands together. A cold sweat began to break through her forehead. Her stomach began churning. She clenched her teeth, trying to prevent her spine from going as stiff as a board.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, call Tom." Star ordered.

The name of "Tom," popped up. Her heart palpitated every second she realized what she was doing. It rung for what felt like a lifetime. Star hadn't even realized that she had stopped breathing.

That demon was sure taking his time on answering.

Then his face suddenly popped up.

Tom had always been a year older than her. Now he was a demon of 17, and the face in front of her proved it.

She studies his appearance.

He had a defined jawline as well as more developed features than when they were younger. His three red eyes narrowed at her warily. They weren't as wide as they once were. They had an outined shape as well the slight steak of black under them. Salmon hair was spiked a bit shorter, but like she remembered it. The earring on his left ear was still there and horns stuck out from the sides of head.

It didn't take long for his bemused frown to morph into a smirk.

"Star! I haven't heard from you in a while... To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tom questioned. Star could hear the crackling of the fire behind him.

"I would have expected you to have forgotten about already," Star remarked skeptically.

"Forgotten? Oh no! You have it all wrong. I've actually been thinking about you recently," he spoke, "I guess you can say I've missed you..." The words rolled off his tongue smoothly, making her _want_ to believe him.

"Blah... That's something I haven't heard before," she crossed her arms. Tom almost seemed offended.

"You don't believe me?"

"I really don't wanna hear it, bunch in baloney."

"So why did you call if it wasn't to hear me?!" he seemed to snap. His eyes gleamed threateningly and the fire behind him rose. "Do you want mock me through your rejection?! Do you know how many I've had deal with it?"

Flames lashed wildly behind him. He glared in a deadly manner.

"Oh please, don't act like you're the only one who's held that part of the bad end. You're not as innocent as you think, Tom."

Tom seemed to ignore her.

"If it's not to hear my words, why did you call?"

Star stood quiet and looked at her feet. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

There was a moment of silence. Star almost felt like hanging up on the demon. However, a feeling in her gut prevented her from doing so. It was like a strong instinct refraining from doing so. Her past babysitter had always told her to listen to her gut, so she would. She gulped and inhaled shakily.

Momentarily, her eyes closed.

"Don't rub it in, because I swear I'll beat you into tomorrow if you do...!"

She had his attention.

"But... can I meet you somewhere...?" Star sighed, opening her eyes. She refused to look directly at him. Despite her threat, she furrowed her eyebrows in her evident desperation.

Tom's expression softened and his fire extinguished. He smirked.

"Of course, Star. There's no need to ask for permission. I'll always be here for you," he said. She felt like he was somehow mocking her. "Where do you want to meet up?"

His words seemed to numb her. The meaning behind the words Tom spoke to her made some of the pain subside. Though, it bought bitter sweet memories of the past.

"Dimension Pardynx. Go to Mountain Saqa. It's either tonight or never again. " Star said, "I'm not going to deal with any of your tricks either,"

He stood quiet, as if contemplating.

"I see you put up requirements. I will see you tonight then, Star." Tom gave a slight wink before hanging up.

The blond princess stood there for a few more seconds, wondering if she had made the right choice. Regret began gnawing in her chest. Star turned to lean on the wall before sliding down in defeat to what she had just done.

* * *

The blond princess gave herself one last look in the mirror. Seeing that she was presentable, she prepared to head out with her dimensional scissors.

Too occupied, Star didn't hear a familiar presence entering the room.

"Her Star," Marco suddenly said. She quickly turned around, hiding her scissors.

"Hey..." she said plastering a smile.

"I haven't seen you all day!" Marco said.

"Yeah..." she nervously grinned. The other teenager studies her behavior.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup! Jussst fine..."

Marco gave her another look before dismissing the subject.

"I made nachos, you wanna go watch a movie downstairs?" Marco asked. Star actually began to smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. We can watch Crime Instigators, " he confirmed. Star felt a little relieved. Marco actually wanted to spend time with her still. That... was definitely reassuring.

Star could ditch Tom and she would have a fun night with her best friend Marco like they used to. It would make her feel better knowing her best friend still—

"It'll be the three of us,"

Her plans disappeared and her expectations dropped altogether. Star couldn't prevent the frown from appearing on her face.

"Three of us?" the blonde questioned.

"Yep. Me, Jackie, and you,"

Star furrowed her eyebrows and looked away. She blushed for even thinking such a thing as spending time alone with Marco.

The princess attempted to brush it off as she remembered her little meeting with Tom. At least then, there wouldn't be a third person, or better yet, she wouldn't be the third person.

"Well Marco, I'd _love_ to stick around, but I have somewhere to be. You know how it is, different dimensions and all..." she said looking away.

"Oh," Marco said slightly frowning, "Where are you going? Want me to come?"

"No, no, no, no, no! You stay here, be comfortable with you girlfriend. I'm meeting up with Tom," she stated. Her eyes drifted away signaling that it was no big deal.

"_Tom_?!" he exclaimed.

She nervously laughed and nodded.

"But he's a jerk! I thought you hated him!"

"Your point is...?"

"You said you would rather let the earth be conquered than return with him,"

"Oh shush you, I said I would meet up with him not be his girlfriend. Like that song says, I just wanna have fun. Besides, you have Jackie waiting down there,"

"But—"

"_You're_ busy with her so _I'll_ be busy with Tom, kay?"

She hoped she didn't sound bitter.

Marco didn't respond.

"So yeah... bai?"

Star opened a portal and looked back at Marco. She waved at him but didn't look long enough to see him wave at her.

* * *

Star felt stupid for even thinking that she would have a chance with Marco. Of course he meant the three of them! Their friendship only went so far. Star would not stay to watch both of them coddle next to each other laughing and giggling and kissing.

Nope! Not for Star!

She was an independent princess, right? She hoped so.

Once again, her chest filled with sadness.

Star frowned and exited the portal. She involuntarily walked around, forgetting where she was, too enveloped in her thoughts.

"You came,"

The blonde suddenly froze in her tracks. Her eyes widened and it seemed like months of old memories flashed in her blue eyes in a matter of a few seconds.

She knew exactly who the owner of that voice was. Star turned around to face the demon.

The first thing she did was study his appearance.

He now adorned himself with different clothing than before. A red leather jacket with his usual spiked belt, all topped off with ripped dark jeans stoping along his new shorter boots.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," his voice spoke.

"I'm not the type to back out of a fight," she said.

"So that's why you called me here? To fight?" Tom asked. He appeared unamused and in slight disbelief.

Star looked down and rubbed her arm.

"Not exactly..." she mumbled. A red streak appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes were downcast and her body sagged, seeming to look almost defeated.

Tom smirked, realizing.

"So you've missed me too," he stated.

"I-I..." she gulped. Tom neared her, but something held Star from backing up. She stood frozen, yet wary.

Tom seemed different, yet still seemed to embody the same demon she knew quite a while ago.

Was is his magnetism? His charm? The fact that he continued to near her with her thought?

Star could care less. She needed someone at the moment.

Actually did she really need someone?

She could just walk away and disappear like nothing had happened!

She had gotten over the pain long ago of their previous relationship, but that didn't mean all of her longing of him disappeared as well. Tom was her first love, the most unforgettable one.

Now he was right in front of her. She frowned deeply.

Maybe the pain hadn't gone away completely.

"I... dislike you!" she pointed accusingly, regaining movement of her muscles. She backed up.

"For what?" he asked, as if acting oblivious.

"For how you treated me. You ended up being a terrible boyfriend!"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh yes you do," she said.

"That was a long time ago,"

"Aren't you the one who holds grudges for life?" she asked.

"Why don't, instead we take advantage of the moment?" Tom asked.

"Moment?"

"For the first time in a while, you're here. I'm here..." he drifted off.

She scoffed.

"And you love me anyways..." Tom stated with too much confidence for her liking.

Star blushed and grit her teeth.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have called me,"

She growled at him with no actual words to comeback.

"Don't be so mean, Star," he mocked.

"_You_ don't be so mean," she snapped.

Finally, the demon had walked far enough to be only inches in front of her.

His fingers went to her jaw to brush over her heart-stained cheeks. His thumb stayed on her face, delicately stroking her cheeks.

"So defensive,"

"No..." she said stubbornly looking away, blush staining the hearts.

"More than usual." he inferred.

"I don't know _wheree_ you're getting all these assumptions from!" she rambled.

"Something's wrong with you," Tom said as if he knew her all too well.

Star, too comfortable with their current position, didn't back out, rather gave a nervous glance. Although in the back of her mind, she knew she should be disturbed at their proximity.

"Nothing's wrong at all!"

He stared at her for a moment.

"Yes there is. I can see it in your eyes." he said. She frowned.

"Really?"

"You're hurting."

"W-wha? Y-you don't know anything!" she defended. He pursed his lips.

"Where's that earth pet of yours?" he asked. Star swallowed.

"He's not a pet!" she interjected, breaking away from his grasp on her cheeks.

Tom seemed to ignore her.

"You know, the one you're always around. You take him everywhere. Frankly I thought you two were _too_ inseparable,"

"Marco is too busy for you," the way Star looked away suggested there was something more.

Tom extended his hands again. He brushed his thumb over the heart on her cheeks again. This soothing gesture was a great contrast to his mocking words.

"Hm, really now? He's too busy for something that has to do with you? That's a first." he said. Star's heart seemed to drop at his words.

"Or is he too busy with someone else..." Tom slyly suggested. Star gasped, yanking herself away from him.

"I can see more than you know,"

She did know this fact though. Tom had this special ability to see beyond what others did, hence the third eye on his forehead. This heightened his perception, but was unnoticed because of arrogance.

"I've definitely seen that look before!" he said cheerfully. "You've been rejected,"

She felt like burying herself and just laying there.

"And now you know how it feels like to be rejected and forgotten, Star,"

"Shut up! You—you—"

Tom began leisurely taking stands of blonde hair away from her face.

"You know what it feels like to yearn for what was. You tried have feelings someone else, but in the end, it only drove you right back to me,"

Her face was red with fury. Tom grabbed her arm before she could swing at him, he also grabbed her other arm because it was aiming right at his face.

"And now you understand. You've missed me,"

"What..?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'll show you that I can make this pain," Tom said tapping the area where her heart lied, "...Go away. Come here,"

Tom pulled her into an embrace. Star blushed furiously but her first instinct to a hug was to return it. She couldn't help it. He was so warm, and it took away the coldness of her chest. The blonde princess hugged back, burying her face into his chest. A few tears ran down her face, but she stopped before Tom could see any of her vulnerability. He had already seen too much already.

She clung onto him for a while.

The demon then backed up and grasped her chin gently. He led her face to meet his in a kiss.

It had started out light, and it felt like a match was barely being lit up. Star wanted more excitement though. Whatever she was receiving, she wanted more. Becoming bold, Star deepened it at much as she could.

More tears escaped her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. It was a bitter sweet explosive kiss.

Star could have imagined that it was Marco she was kissing, but she couldn't and didn't want to. This was Tom in front of her. Something about the fact bought her into a sense of longing and gave the moment even more passion.

Tom smirked against. her lips, slightly chuckling at her enthusiasm. He always did get what he wanted.

Star unattached from him, attempting to catch her breathe. She hesitantly looked up at him.

He confidently wore his smirk, only it had softened.

"It looks like I didn't need a wish, just a shooting star," Tom slightly mocked. She looked away, momentarily forgetting that they were still intertwined.

"I just can't—"

"Oh but you did."

"Tom, you know why I didn't want to go back to you,"

"Something having to do with my charismatic personality..."

"_No_, because you changed. I believe everyone can change into something good; not worse!"

"I'm different now. I changed into who I wanted to be. Unfortunately, you can't change me into anything more. As much as you hate to admit it, you will always love me for _me_. Not some lame uptight earthling, who can't see a shooting star when it flies right in his face,"

Star blushed.

"I don't know... This feels so, what's the word... strange_," _Star said.

"One minute I feel like I can't trust you, but the next—"

Star was easily distracted, and this time was no exception. She turned back to Tom and saw he was staring at her. The blonde looked into his ruby eyes.

Oh the galaxies, he was handsome.

She backed away from him, arms flailing wildly in the air.

"Ah! I don't know!" she exclaimed.

Tom pulled her waist towards him again. His fingertip traced down her jaw.

Star pouted to prevent a blush.

"You know we'll be back here soon," he said, "And you know that if Marco won't notice you, I will," he stated. "You're the star of my eyes,"

He gave her a wink.

Star knew he was so full of himself. He was so narcissistic sometimes. Yet the blonde princess knew he was right. Marco did care about her, but lately he seemed to care about his girlfriend more.

She needed someone. Tom bought her a sense of relief in her heart, even though she still held rancor for the demon. The memories they shared would always be there, but the pain he caused her would be there as well. Tom seemed to making up for all that he done. His actions... gave her a message that showed her he really did mean _some_ of it. She was the only _she_; there was no third person!

She just hoped that he wasn't lying. It wouldn't be the first time though.

Though he was still far from gaining her trust again. For now, she would remain vigilant and wary of the demon.

Star gave an involuntary shiver.

Tom's hand brushed over her pale arm.

He suddenly lunged forward to steal one last kiss. She gave a slight 'mffp!' It was as if he was savoring it. Whatever he was doing, it drove Star crazy. She pounced on him to continue.

It dragged on longer than she should have let it.

An alarming thought then crossed her mind when she realized that the temperature around them seemed to be increasing. It was then that Star realized that Tom was causing slight flames out of blind passion.

"Tom!" she shrieked. He suddenly shook his head, becoming aware. The fire died down.

Once he realized, he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I might have gotten carried away," he said.

Not being able to hold it in, Star began laughing at the predicament. At first Tom couldn't find the humor, but hearing the jovial laughter of the blonde caused him to break up in a slight smile.

Tom let her finish before he took off his red leather jacket, catching the attention of Star. She completely stopped her giggles, unable to keep her obvious stare at his arms. Her wide blue eyes continued to stare, unwavering. A blush appeared on her face when she looked back at him.

Once again, Tom smirked smugly. Though, this was only for a moment.

The demon wrapped his jacket around Star, automatically making her feel warm.

"I'll see you later, Star," he winked. He began grabbing his dimensional scissors to open a portal.

Star abruptly jumped in his way, not caring what he said.

"Wait! How will I give you back your jacket?" she asked.

"Next time I see you,"

The blonde gave him a skeptical look.

"I never said I would call you again,"

Tom chuckled.

"You didn't have to,"

She mentally glared at him.

"Hm, I actually kinda like this jacket, maybe I won't give it back." Star said. Tom winked at her before departing.

Star stood there, pouting.

When she knew he was gone, sh smiled widely. Tom was certainly a jerk. But she thought he was the nicest jerk she knew.

* * *

Next day, Star woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got up, using her wand to get dressed. The blonde took a look at the red jacket on by her door hook.

Star brushed her fingertips over the fine smooth leather. It was warm for some reason. It kinda reminded her of him. Though the jacket was very nice, she admitted. It was a bit big on her, but the vibrant color made it worth it.

She unhooked it and slipped it on. Funny. She figured that if one day she'd be wearing a red accessory, it would be Marco's jacket. Regardless, Star didn't mind at all. This was just as good, if not better.

She was certainly in a great mood. Nothing would bother her. Marco would be downstairs, texting his girlfriend, and Star would be okay with that.

Any deep feeling of sadness for him had somewhat disappeared, only leaving a mild sting. Loneliness was blurring away. It would all be okay. Even Star wouldn't get her hopes up at all, that simple meeting would be enough.

She was a princess that knew how to make the most of things.

Star stumbled downstairs, jumping through the other end, rather than regularly taking the stairs.

"Hello family!" she exclaimed. Marco looked up.

"Uh, it's just me. My parents had some errands to run,"

"That's nice." Star replied skipping closer to the table.

"You seem happy," Marco commented.

"That cause I am!" she took a seat and served herself pancakes.

Her jacket was the first thing Marco noticed. The color wasn't what one would call subtle.

"Nice jacket, Star." Marco said.

"This old thing? Oh well, it's technically not mine, but thank you!" she beamed. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"So... who's is it?" he questioned taking a bite from his breakfast. She nervously laughed, blushing.

"...It's uhm, Tom's." she stated. Marco seemed to choke on his pancake.

"What? You actually went to go see him?" he asked giving her strange look.

Star nodded while greedily consuming her breakfast. Marco looked at her skeptically.

"So what did you guys do?"

The blonde make erratic hand-motions while attempting to talk with her mouth full. He sighed.

"Never mind."

She hummed and turned her attention back to the food.

Marco, on the other hand had stopped eating.

"Are you sure you should be seeing him? You did say he was a jerk."

Star swallowed.

"He's a nice jerk though. He can change, just like others."

"But it's _Tom_." Marco said.

"Hey look, you need to _relax_, Marco. I got this under control," she said waving her arms. "I can handle one guy I used to dislike."

"So you're going out with him then?"

Star blushed and couldn't help but remember what had happened.

"Umm... I wouldn't say that..."

"If you're going to see him again, then you are."

"Well... That's a bit too far, you know how these labels are."

"Maybe you should think more about this, Star."

The blonde gave him an offended look.

"Why?"

"You did break up with him for a reason, didn't you?"

"That was two years ago. I know what I'm doing."

"So you're not at all skeptical."

She thought about it but decided to lie.

"Nope." she responded. "Maybe you should give me a little more credit, Marco. I am an evil-stopping princess with a magical wand."

He wasn't convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not many know who Tom is, I'm guessing. Well, if he turns up soon in the episodes, then maybe you all will become interested in him as well. So, this is the concluding part of the two-shot, and please enjoy as I continue to spread awareness for this ship :) **

**I also think Tom would be a jerk but that's why it would work so well. Pardon this ending, I don't even know anymore, I'm a jerk too. So, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been one week since that night. She contemplated on whether to call the demon or not.

Now that Marco had bought up up the subject, Star began to have second thoughts.

Star was dubious about the intentions of the demon, therefore didn't contact him right away.

This was a big decision! This could determine whether she wanted to include him back in her life or forget him forever.

The princess sighed, knowing that it may not be the best idea to go forward with either decision.

Star used to completely dislike Tom! When she said completely, she meant _completely_. It was unlike her to do _this_. Especially for _Tom_.

She knew how he was, and she really liked his jacket.

Although...

Marco was busy, so what did it matter? Tom was 17. The way he acted was from 2 years ago. Could she really go on those same assumptions from before? She guessed that she should give him one chance, even though that jerk might not deserve it. Besides, it wasn't like they were going out or anything. Star didn't have to trust him yet.

She sighed.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, should I call Tom?" she asked aloud.

_Calling Tom_.

"Wait!—"

She waved her arms frantically in the air. He took less time to respond, giving her less time to cancel.

"You're calling early..." Tom yawned. He was shirtless with salmon unkempt hair, seeming to have just woken up. Star's large blue eyes traced the lines on his light purple body. Her face flushed.

He chuckled at her.

"Apologies, am I disturbing you?" he asked. Star coughed and looked away to cover it up.

"No it's fine..." she lingered.

"Alright," Tom began stretching, although from Star's angle, it seemed to look like he was flexing. Oh galaxies...

"Look, you want your jacket or not?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. Star was about to remark, but was caught off guard by his response.

"Oh... Then why did you give it to me?"

"It looks better on you," his eyes began skimming her, as if checking her out. Star coughed to get his attention.

"Besides, I just wanted an excuse to see you again."

She blushed and looked away.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"You're such a shy star." Tom said amused.

"And you're such a good jerk." she remarked, "Whatever, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Why not, I have nothing else planned."

She gave him a look.

"I'm kidding, dear Star. I'll see you there."

* * *

The blond prepared herself for the night, spinning around in her— or rather, Tom's jacket. She liked the way it swished. It seemed to distract her long enough.

Star continued to admire herself in the mirror, staring at the black star on the jacket. It kind of looked similar to the star that was on his other red shirt.

"Star," Marco called. She looked up, brushing away any thoughts.

"Hai!" she piped.

"You're going out with Tom again?" he asked. She gave him a look.

"Marco are you physic, I could have sworn I hadn't told you that yet,"

"I thought we could have watched a movie or something..."

"With Jackie?" she asked.

"Nah, we're kinda on a break for this past week..." he muttered.

"Oh I'm so sorry Marco," Star jumped up. She patted his shoulder.

"Hopefully if I can clear my mind we'll return... maybe,"

She forced a smile. "That's good."

"So can you stay?" he asked. Star thought about the offer.

She was finally offered to be alone with Marco! To be able to spend time with her best friend after he had forgotten about her! After they had spent so long without eating nachos together. After sometimes she had to be the one to fight evil on her own.

...

After he had put her aside. After he had put his girlfriend over her. After he had ditched her for Jackie on occasions...

and now he wanted her to do different from what he did?

The slight ache in her heart arose.

"Sorry Marco, maybe you should be in your zone. I already have promises to fulfill," Star said.

"Tom's promises?" he asked. She nervously shrugged.

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"I'm insisting that you think about it, Star. He's evil. We _fight_ evil,"

"Actually, _I_ fight evil. You go out with Jackie. Besides... if he gets out of line I'll beat him in line," she said, "With my fists." Star made a gesture with her hands.

"So it's you and Tom then," Marco said.

"Yep," she responded. It was definitely more complicated than that, but Star lied for the sake of less questions.

"Hope you guys have more fun than watching boring movies," he said.

Star took out her phone.

"Hey look, I got a text. It says for you to stop being a donkey and to be a little more supportive like my best friend that you are,"

"You're going out with a narcissistic demon, can you blame me?"

"Hey! I respect your earth interest, so you respect my demon-sorta other galaxy-interest."

Marco turned away and rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." he said rather begrudgingly.

"Yay!"

* * *

Marco looked up at the large reflective surface. He was really going to do it! He was! Narrowing his eyes, he pressed the button on the side.

He sighed, knowing he would have to chant the ridiculous words.

"Mirror... mirror... on the wall, call Tom," despite the child-like words, he put on a straight face.

A few seconds passed by.

Tom picked up too quickly for Marco's liking.

The demon seemed to be nonchalantly leaning on some chair, placing his hands behind his head to support it.

He was giving a smirk, until he saw Marco standing there. It slightly dropped for a moment and his eyebrow raised. However, this was only momentarily before the usual gleam in his eyes returned.

"Well, you're certainly not Star." Tom hummed with amusement. Marco didn't see the humor.

"Yeah, I'm her _best friend_." he said. Tom waved his hand up dismissing the fact.

"Friends don't last." he stated.

"If you had friends, you'd know that they do." Marco said.

Tom gave him an unamused look.

"Because you probably enough friends to brag about it, right?"

Marco snorted.

"I don't understand how Star managed to think you could change. I actually think you've gotten worse. You're doing something to her, aren't you?" Marco interrogated. Tom chuckled.

"No... not really..."

"Then how come she decided to see you, out the blue of the day?" Marco asked. Tom ignored the earth talk.

"She actually called me. I didn't have to do a thing,"

"You're lying!" Marco immediately accused, pointing a finger at him. Tom shrugged.

"Funny you say that. Especially with the fact that you actually did all the work for me,"

"What are you even talking about?" he asked befuddled.

"Star was _so heartbroken_. She was _so_ worried about the friend who was just too _busy_. I don't know what you did, but it drove her right back to me. Thanks for that, _Marco_."

The hispanic teen's eyes widened trying to decipher what exactly Tom was suggesting. He shook his head and glared at the demon.

"I leaned not to believe what people—er demons like you have to say. You're a fake, and all you want is some entertainment from Star. But she won't stand for it. You won't hurt her again."

Tom rose from his chair, the fire behind him igniting. His eyes threatened to give their silvery gleam they did when he was angry.

"Don't call _me_ a fake, earthling!" he growled, "I don't think you're in the position to making claims on who's hurt her. After all, you're the one who rejected her, right?"

Marco was suddenly caught off-guard.

"What..? Rejected?"

Tom pacified himself quickly, leaning back into his chair. His hands slip behind his head again. He took advantage of the situation while pretending to look uninterested. His eyes averted elsewhere while looking bored.

"Oh yeah, she wouldn't tell me, but I eventually figured it out,"

"Figured what out?!"

"I figured out how to... _enlighten_ her," he sneakily said, his eyes brightening.

"What did you do to her, creep?!" Marco demanded.

"_I_ didn't ignore her. I'm careful not to repeat any of my past mistakes. I treated her like the _princess_ she is."

"Really? I don't hear Star bragging about you too often," Marco said. Tom scowled.

"Maybe not to you she isn't," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, you said something?" Marco mocked.

Tom's irritation caused his fire to ignite.

"Laugh it up, earthling, yet look who Star's going out with today."

"She can't _just_ be doing this. You're doing something, aren't you?"

"Am I? Does it really seem like I'm making an effort to force her?" Tom made a gesture towards his relaxed body posture.

"If you do anything to her—"

"Yeah, I know, you'll cause some sort of dangerous harm on me." Tom said, half in sarcasm.

"I'm not done with you!" Marco said desperately. He was running out of things to say. Every chuckle echoed in his head as if reminding him that Tom was right—_No he wasn't!_

"What a shame because I've been done with you for _two years_ now."

Tom hung up.

* * *

They were meeting up the same place as last time, Star hoped. She shrugged and sat on the rock. If this wasn't the place then he'd find a way to communicate with her. She looked at the jacket... hopefully he would.

"What if I told you that could keep the jacket?" a voice suddenly asked. Star jumped up, startled by the voice.

She glared up at Tom as he chuckled. Before she could yell at him, she first processed his question.

"Really?! I can keep it?" she asked. He nodded, motioning at the black jacket he currently had on.

"Well... Thanks!" Star exclaimed. Her first instinct was to hug him, she but stopped midway. The feeling of hesitation clouded her vision.

_What if Marco is right_?

"Is there something on your mind?" Tom asked. Star crossed her arms.

"You're a stubborn demon and you hold grudges forever. How do I know that you're different?"

"Well you're straight forward." he stated. She raised an eyebrow.

He walked around her, hands in his pocket.

"I was young." he said.

"Old habits never die." Star remarked easily.

"Fine then, I'll be honest."

"Go ahead."

"You ignored me since we broke up. I liked you, but you wouldn't admit you still did too. I admit I was angry for some time, but I couldn't do anything about it," he stopped and looked at her, "Then it's time for _you_ to know what that feels like. So you call me as your back up plan. You called me as your second option! You resorted to me as a last method. I could argue that you basically used me to forget. "

Star looked away, her face flushing.

"That's...—"

"But I didn't care." Tom stated. Star looked up at him, eyes widening. He kneeled grabbed her chin so that she looked into his red eyes.

"I was willing to accept you, regardless."

His words caused to Star jump at him, causing him to stagger back. She embraced him tightly causing Tom to slightly smile.

"Alright... fine. Just shut your mouth already." she said, muffled by his shoulder.

"What made you have these doubts in the first place?" Tom asked, releasing Star of their embrace.

She hesitated.

"I was just thinking..." a nervous laugh left her throat, "You know me,"

Tom knew better. He had come to a conclusion. By the way Marco had suddenly called, he suspected that the earthling had tried to convince Star of something. It couldn't be anymore obvious.

"I do know you," he began, "And I also know that it was Marco who was trying to convince you."

Star gasped and looked up at him.

"No!" she blurted out in defense. Her impulsive behavior always ruined her lies.

"And you believed him, didn't you?" Tom asked frowning.

"I-I..." she stuttered.

"What did he tell you?" he asked. Star stood quiet.

"Did he say I was bad?"

"_He's evil. We _fight_ evil,_"

"I bet he said that I couldn't change."

_"You did break up with him for a reason, didn't you?_"

"Or did he insult me instead?"

"_You're going out with a narcissistic demon, can you blame me?_"

Tom suddenly embraced Star again, slightly petting her blonde hair.

"Oh Star..." he said.

"What...?" she asked puzzled at his actions. She felt like there was this whole big secret that he was neglecting to tell her. Star didn't like it.

"So, you don't understand." the demon stated. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Understand what?!"

"What Marco is trying to do."

"But he's my best friend; he wouldn't try to do anything to me."

"Oh? But he already has," Tom grabbed her cheeks and turned Star to look into the red orbs that were his eyes.

"Marco left you behind. He ignored you,"

Star's eyes widened.

"How many times has he been willing to make an effort lately?"

"Not much..." she admitted.

"Did you feel important to him?"

She clenched her eyes shut.

"How much of a best friend did he turn out to be?"

"..."

"And now that you wanted a taste of happiness, was he supportive to you?"

"..."

"After he had made you sad, and I had made you happy, did it seem like he wanted you to stay happy?"

"..."

"It seems a bit selfish. Like as if he wants the happiness all for himself,"

"..."

"Look at me, Star." Tom said gently.

Her blue eyes slowly opened, and were greeted by his red ones. They were so comforting. The red was made her feel warm in her chest and pacified the conflicted feelings in her mind. The almost-crimson swirled soothingly around the irises of his eyes, seeming to make Star melt in his arms. His eyes were beautiful.

"If Marco doesn't care, then you shouldn't either. It's time for you to be happy." he said, thumb brushing over her cheeks. "With me,"

She blushed and slowly nodded. Star seemed to be listening to the message his eyes told her, and it began mixing up what exactly she thought. Tom smirked, as if knowing this.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by her ringing wand. She jumped back, coughing to brush off her slight embarrassment.

She looked down, surprised that she was receiving a call on her mirror.

It wasn't the fact that she was receiving a call; the mirror was practically magic (magic could do almost anything when used right) it was _who_ was calling.

"It's Marco." she stated. Tom internally scowled, but immediately decided to take advantage of the moment —as always— He came from behind her, placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"Answer him," Tom said.

Star tapped the screen and held out the wand towards her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, less preppier than usual.

"Star! I thought you wouldn't pick up. Where are you? Did you leave already?" Marco asked, concern in his voice. For a moment Star seemed to believe it.

"Yeah, here I am."

"You didn't go out with Tom, did you?" he asked suddenly. Star furrowed her eyebrows. She glanced at Tom and he seemed to be narrowing his eyes.

"What if I did?" she asked. He sighed through the call.

"Something's not right about this, Star."

Star looked up at Tom. He had the look that seemed to say that he had told her so.

"See what I mean? He doesn't want you to be happy." Tom said, "Now go ahead, tell him what you think."

Star looked at her wand with uncertainty. Was she actually going to tell her best friend what she actually thought? Again, her blue eyes found their way to make contact with his red ones.

"Go on, tell him," he said gently. The way he said it was so soothingly... his eyes simply beckoned her to do it.

So she did.

"Trust me, Star. Awhile ago I talked-"

"Marco," Star said sternly, "I let you be happy with Jackie, alright?"

"Wait...—"

"It's my turn to be happy with Tom."

_"Tell him how I've changed," _Tom whispered.

"Tom has changed."

"Are you-"

"_Tell him that you've made up your mind_,"

"I've made up my mind."

"Star—"

_"Ask him if he'll accept it,"_

"Will you accept this?" she asked.

There was a pause on his end.

"I'm sorry, Star, but I can't-"

Star began looking at the mirror in a mix of anger and betrayal. His words reached deep in her chest and seemed to punch the special place she held Marco at. That meant Tom was right.

He had actually been right.

"_Tell him he's not your best friend._"

Star looked at Tom with sadness. "I can't do that!"

_"You can. Deep inside, you know you want to."_

The red ended up being too overwhelming.

"Then you're not my best friend, Marco." she shakily said.

"Star wait!"

"_Say goodbye._"

"No, goodbye, Marco."

She hung up and let her arm fall loosely by her sides. She exhaled deeply, blowing away a few strands away from her hair.

"You did a wonderful job, Star."

She looked down at her boots. The blonde princess sniffled. Tom walked so that he faced her. He let Star embrace him. The princess went a step further and buried her face into his chest.

"Oh Star, I know it hurts," Tom secretly smirked, "But It'll get better."

She looked up at him, blue eyes dim with sadness. "Will it really?"

His eyes were like fire on an icy cold day. He lightly placed his lips onto hers. Star found that they were surprisingly warm.

Everything about him was warm. Now that she was left out in the cold, she wanted to seek out warmth. Star didn't know what she had anymore. Everything was one big confusion, but all she wanted to make sure of, is that she at least. had Tom.

Being to eager girl that she was, Star pressed forward, her fingers finding their way around to grasp his horns and deepen the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and brung her closer to himself. Both leather materials brushed against each other. She clung on for as long as she could. Star didn't mind being enveloped by Tom.

They extracted to breathe. Inhaling more frequently than usual, Tom replied.

"Yes. It'll get better because you have me now."

There was silence.

"_Anything_ I do is for you, Star."

For some reason, Star couldn't find a trace of lies while looking into his eyes.

"Tom..." she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

He smirked.

"You're welcome, Star."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello yall. After careful consideration, and because of Tom finally appearing, I'm making another chapter! I really love him, and I gotta say, I wasn't too off seeing as I made this three months ago, only seeing him come up briefly in an episode, the theme song and on wikipedia. Now I finally have a good idea who he is in canon. **

**I have watched the episode, like just recently, and oh god. I am in love with him. He is just too glamorous and I can't take it. Tom is demonic (heh pun intended) and it really looks like he tries. I was disappointed when Tom was set aside and he definitely did not deserve it. I dig his angriness and all the other chicks did too. **

**Also, I like what I wrote, so I don't think I'll edit the chapters I've already made.**

**There is a ridiculous amount of Starco, not that I'm hating, some are good, but honestly there's only so much one can take without taking refuge with Tom. Like peoples, give the spot light to Star/Tom (for those who have watched it you get the reference) or just to Tom either way is fine with me. Ranting is over, enjoy whatever this is.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The sound of the doorbell rung in Marco's ears. He currently sprawled out on the couch in his old tattered pjs, nachos keeping him company. The boy shoved his hand into the bowl, taking a fistful and munching loudly on them. The doorbell rung a few more times. Marco initially ignored them, but he could hardly hear the TV with all that ringing.

He gave an exaggerated groan, knowing he'd actually have to get up. Star was upstairs, doing who knows what, but he had some idea; he could smell her perfume from the living room.

He rolled over, sluggishly walking forward. With slow movements, he finally reached the door and unenthusiastically yanked it open.

He was met with someone taller than him, causing his head to tilt up to get a glimpse. Marco immediately regretted it when he saw who it was. The smell of flames wafted through the air, immediately hitting his nostrils.

Before the 'visitor' could speak, he slammed the door shut. Marco could hear the faint growl before the doorbell insistently rung in his ears.

The annoying sound almost made it worth seeing Tom's indignant face.

Then it suddenly stopped ringing. Many would be relieved, but Marco knew better. Silence only meant danger when it concerned the visitor at the door. He lifted his nose to smell the air. The teen rushed back and opened the door, almost breaking the door handle in the process. The teenager stuck his head outside, noticing the smoking doorbell right away. It had been burned, and Marco knew exactly who had done it.

"You going to let me in?" the voice spoke. His eyes averted towards towards three crimson ones.

Did he seriously just burn his doorbell? His dad had just fixed it to chime differently! Those other dimension people had no respect for the belongs of others.

"No." Marco replied. The flames began rising even more, the rich color causing Marco to cringe.

"_Fine_, I was planning on burning the door anyways." the male in front of him stated.

"_Star_! Your _boyfriend's_ here!" the human yelled, not taking his eyes off Tom. He hoped the tone of his voice would encourage Star to hurry her butt up and get down there. The less time he had to watch this demon, the more time he could sulk and eat his nachos.

The demon looked down at him, raising an eyebrow in response.

"I actually had the courtesy to knock, the least you can do is let me in." Tom said. His arms folded and posture straightened while his eyes narrowed in a mocking manner.

"Hey, my house, my rules." Marco rebuffed. Tom scoffed, flames following his emotions.

"I could have burned this thing if I wanted to. I _was_ planning on crashing in for dramatic purposes, but Star already warned me about that." he said. The demon had to remind himself why he wasn't already killing this human, but seeing as it was for Star, he subsided. He seemed to pacified his irk but Tom was wasn't showing it.

"Unless you want your hand chopped off, I don't think that's a good idea." the smaller male furrowed his eyebrows.

The fire at Tom's boots lit up further, but he stood silent, ignoring the threat.

"I'm surprised you haven't slammed the door yet," the demon hummed.

"Like I trust you to do that! You'd actually burn the door down!"

"Don't tempt me, Marco," Tom chuckled harshly, "Go ahead, slam the door, I _dare _you." The fire behind him had rose even more, causing Marco to flinch back. He stepped on it before it reached the carpet in his house.

Tom's fire suddenly died down at the preppy tone of a familiar voice. It was at a distance, but both males clearly heard it.

"Marco! You're not fighting with Tom again, are you?" Star asked loudly.

Marco thew a glare at the smirking demon. Ever since Tom had suddenly _reappeared_ into Star's life, she had built a wall between the two best friends. She had wedged a barrier along the once close souls. They still hung out, but less frequently, and trust was a bit shaky.

The arguments between him and Tom were made to look like it was _his _fault. If there was something he just couldn't take, it was the disappointed looks from Star. That demon was filling her head with ideas, Marco just _knew_ it. It really pained him to know that his closest friend, his once trusted girl was being deceived by _him,_ of all people.

But would Star ever listen to him? _Nope_. Oh boy, and had he tried! Marco had only stopped accusing Tom of such things when Star had stormed off about it on an occasion. Even _suggesting_ something wrong about Tom easily set her off. As _if_ Tom was angel... Oh the irony in that.

There was no convincing the girl. Her thoughts were set dead on, and Marco simply quit insisting. Their friendship would become even more rocky, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want them to grow even more apart. They were just getting better. So he begrudgingly accepted them. Star was attached to Tom and none of his words or karate moves would change that.

He grumbled and warily eyes the demon, who still hadn't entered his home.

Tom chuckled, and let his eyes skim Marco to show his contempt. Red eyes burned brighter as the taller male snorted.

"Nice clothes," the older teenager mocked.

Marco momentarily looked at his own old clothing before turning back to judge the demon's own getup. For someone who was living in the underworld, he sure did have good quality clothing. The leather jacket Star was so found of proved it. It was even fire-proof!

He had never revealed about what he had tried to do to that jacket. It was out of anger that he very much accidentally almost burned it. Much to his dismay, he found out that the jacket actually _enhanced_ its quality with fire! Not that Marco would ever admit it out loud. He would deny it with fire—er... whatever.

That day he was lucky, because Star had been looking specifically for that accessory.

Momentarily forgetting that, Marco settled on giving Tom the silent treatment. He could get Tom's nerves rising vise versa. The Hispanic was only waiting for the blessed moment that the demon would just leave!

Only today, luck wasn't on his side. The older teen was _still_ there, _still_ waiting for _his_ best friend to come down.

As if that wasn't enough, Marco was beginning to feel awkward in the presence of his least favorite person. (He was sure the feeling was mutual.) Tom continually tapped his foot on the cement, causing fire to spray up each time.

Tom on the other hand, didn't seemed to be bothered by the unpleasant moment, he actually seemed to be relishing the moment for Marco. He must have picked up on how much the Hispanic _despised_ him.

But oh no, that wasn't the end of their encounter.

The moment worsened when girls took notice of Tom. As _if_ he didn't feel awkward enough. They all stared at him from behind, whispering to one another. They all blushed and giggled when Tom caught their gazing. Did they seriously not see his horns? Salmon skin? He wasn't the only one seeing those creepy red eyes?

Desperate to get out of the uncomfortable moment, Marco finally spoke up. Time wasn't going to pass any faster anyways.

"Where is it you plan to take her?" he questioned. It was more of an accusing interrogation than it was curiously asking.

Tom hummed and looked away, smirk never leaving his face. "Don't worry about it." his fire danced around him.

"I'm suspicious, not worried. Big difference." he stated.

"Well, if you're itching to know, I'm taking her to my home in the underworld."

Marco blushed scowled. "To your _house_?!"

Tom appeared puzzled at first, eyes going wide a they blinked a few times. Then his lips broke out in a sly smirk. "That's not what I mean, but you can see it in whatever way you want." he shrugged.

The young evil-stopping teen didn't like what Tom was insinuating.

"I'd invite you... but you know, three's a crowd."

"You're free to go, you're at the door already," Marco replied.

Tom didn't look too happy at his comeback.

"Earth has terrible humor." he stated.

"Earth has a lot of good things, not that you'd be able to appreciate them." Marco would defend his home planet with everything.

"There's so much... water here. It makes me wonder why it wasn't already burned down."

The teen was about to remark (with an incredibly clever comeback) but Tom had cut him off.

"Not that it's worth my time. I'm more interested in who's on this planet." the red eyed male said, "Speaking of which, is she going to take any longer?"

"Star should be down any minute."

"Hm, you seem to sure."

"I would know, remember, our souls are pretty much bound together." the Hispanic teen casually stated.

On cue, his flames began rising up, eyes threatening to glow a dark color.

"O-ho, you're going to regret that!"

"Tom?" Star asked in the distance. The demon hadn't heard her, glaring down at the human while Marco did the same. Both rivals were just waiting for the chance to jump at each other.

_Uh oh_.

She'd probably have to intervene before anything broke out

"Marco?" she asked. It was if she was talking to a wall.

Star took notice of the way Tom's fire was creeping into the house. She did not want another incident! Not after last time. He had almost gotten it right this time! He had actually knocked like a normal person would! If she wanted fire in the house, she would have let him crash in through the ceiling.

The smoke detectors would go off any minute now.

Then there would be beeping, water everywhere, more arguing...! Oh gosh she had to break this up. But what was she supposed to do? Tom got angry less frequently, but his ire was still there. Habits didn't die easily.

To recap, both of guys were mad, and there was fire at the door. Alright... so not _too_ bad. She could handle it! She was Star Butterfly! She had an awesome wand and a cool leather jacket.

Now what would a poised princess do in this situation?

The blonde shrugged and took a chance. She jumped at Tom. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she embraced him. Wow, he was hot! Not that that way, but that didn't mean he wasn't hot _that_ way—

Tom gave her a puzzled expression, but before he could say anything, she cut him off by smacking her lips with his. As soon as he saw what she was doing, the demon didn't hesitate to grab her waist. He press her flush to himself, well aware that Marco was still watching. Tom mischievously deepened the kiss even more. Star blushed brightly, letting him continue.

At least he wasn't angry...

Marco cringed at the slight of them kissing, and was even more offended at that fact that Tom was doing it for that purpose. He swore he could see that demon smirk!

Things got even more unbearable at hearing the noise of their lips smacking against each other. Wait, was that his tongue? Why was it _violet_?! Alright he had enough of it.

"Eww..." he spoke loudly, "Are you guys _done_ yet?!"

It took a few more moments of his groaning and open distaste before they had finally interrupted their interaction.

By now, Tom had calmed down, fire doing likewise. Tom seemed to forget about their previous spat. The demon let an arm drape around her neck, letting Marco know what was his. Tom's sharp teeth cockily flashed his way, wearing his signature smirk.

"Bai Marco! Be back late-er!"

Star smiled and happily waved multiple times in goodbye. She was being her usual happy self with no bad intentions, as always. That make Marco smile.

Tom waved at him too, but he knew the demon was only doing it to further mock him.

* * *

**I'm actually thinking about writing how their date will go, if you all would like that. (:**

**I would also like to thank all of you completely for supporting me in this ship. Honestly, you all encouraged me to write more and I smile at every review. Thank you, lovely people! **

**While I do love reviews, please don't bomb me with more than 10 reviews to get more chapters. I accept reviews or PMs as encouragement, or for you all to tell me what you thought. ****(A slight push won't bother anyone, but careful not to overdo.)**

**I don't bite so PM me for any questions!**

**So that is it, and thank you so very much people. Until next time if you all wish!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I return with yet another chapter. Please people, you just can't get any better. I'm not all that busy today, so I should be able to respond personally to those who have accounts to thank you very much for encouraging me! I'd like to respond to all of you, even the guests. **

**There are questions yall are asking, to I will answer some of them, that doesn't mean I don't love you all! **

**Memekai— Do you write NSWF? **

**I do! But not for this fandom ;)**

**Guest— Since Star is still in high school is she like later on (still with Tom) going to Prom with him? Oh and is Marco going to still with Jackie? **

**That is a wonderful idea! I haven't even thought of that, I might just do that. **

**And no, they are no longer together.**

**Tis it, and I shall respond to the rest of you somewhere today.**

* * *

"Can't you just _tryyyyy_ to get along?" Star asked. Her hands clasped together and she looked at him with wide pleading eyes. Tom rolled all three eyes at the mention of her supposed 'best friend.'

"I tried to be a reasonable guy, but that never seems to work out." Tom stated. His steps began making a trail of fire behind him, causing Star to believe he was getting angry. However, when she looked at his features, she only saw narrowed eyes and an annoyed expression.

Star sighed, looking down at the cement of the sidewalk. Tom glanced at her and reached for her hand. The blond refrained from flinching at his hot touch, but it immediately cooled after a few seconds of contact with her.

"You're doing that thing again." he said. Star looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What thing...?" she asked.

"Your silence. It's so... unnatural." he said pulling her closer. The princess almost felt like leaning into him.

"I'm just thinking." she began. Tom looked forward, a smile gracing his lips.

"Should I be concerned about that?" he asked. Star studied his features. It didn't seem that his words were all that serious. There had been a time where both of them insulted each other in the past, but Star concluded that he was indeed, making a joke.

"If my thinking involves bombs, then no." she replied.

"I don't mind a few explosions. I live for the fire," he said that last part in a whisper towards her. His touch had gotten considerably hotter and his smirk wider. Star fought the urge to blush, not expecting this sort of reply.

"I... Wait, stop distracting me, I wanna make a point!" she jabbed at his ribs, causing him to jerk to the side with an 'oof.'

Tom raised his arms in defeat, letting the princess continue.

"I think you guys could get along if you hung out! You could go eat some nachos, he could go down to the underworld to meet terrifying spawns— it could all work out!" she jumped up happily. Once Tom realized that she was still on the subject, he frowned. Star on the other hand, was definitely pleased at her idea, despite her boyfriend having other thoughts.

"I don't think so, Star. I hate him, and you know _why_, and he hates me. I prefer not to do anything to mess that order." the demon placed his hands in his pocket, averting his gaze away.

"But Tom, you see—"

"I can see just fine, Star." he cut her off.

"Hey you didn't even let me finish," she crossed her arms.

"I enjoy hearing you talk, but not about _him_." Tom rebuffed, the flames at his boots growing.

"He's still my friend, Tom." Star stated, her tone changing into a less preppier one.

_If your souls weren't bounded for eternity, I would have changed that already,_ Tom thought. It was no secret he didn't appreciate the friendship between Marco and Star. He would break it apart in a heartbeat if it were that simple. It would be a slow process if he tried.

With a 'hmpf', Star crossed her arms and looked away. She pouted, putting some distance between them.

Tom saw this and was slightly offended. He had a reason for his utter dislike towards that human and he wasn't sure why Star hadn't realized.

Instead of retaliating with his own anger like he would have done, he changed tactics and he did it with a smirk on his face.

"_Starship_," he said in a specific tone of voice. Her eyes momentarily widened but otherwise she continued to ignore him.

He played it cool, an arm wrapping around her shoulder. Star twirled to escape his hold, only to have him completely wrap his arms around her. The demon looked down at her, watching as her expression stubbornly remained on her face.

"How about we just stay how we are...?" Tom said lowly, "No earthlings, no Marco... Just _us_."

He proceeded to whisper in her ear, his hot breath tickling her spine. Star blushed, finding it difficult to speak.

"..." it was like this for a few moments.

"You're silent again... are you still thinking?" he was still _very_ close to her. His hands grasped her waist, keeping their bodies against each other.

Before she could attempt to say anything, he descended even lower, giving her neck a slight kiss.

"Tom!" Star exclaimed flabbergasted. She flushed and began squirming in his hold.

"There's that beautiful voice." the sly demon said.

"People are staring..." the blonde pointed out. Usually, the princess couldn't care less about the people around her. Their curious gazes only encouraged her actions. Star thought she was amazing, those people staring only wanted to catch a glimpse of the fun and happiness she could spread to everyone.

"Let them. Mortals love a good scene don't they?" he chuckled.

Star looked around, bright blue eyes noticing the girls looking around. They seemed to staring at Tom and sighing longingly.

Hey no! This demon was hers, and the princess was almost happy that all his attention was only on her. Though... Tom was getting a bit carried away with this PDA. She was glad he was affectionate, but—oh the galaxies. Dang, he just loved making a scene, _everywhere_ he went. Star bit her lip.

He nuzzled deeper into her neck, his horns also getting closer.

She grinned, slipping a free hand up to his head. Her hand gently stroked one of his horns, causing him to freeze. The texture was surprisingly smooth, it made her wonder if he polished them.

Tom suddenly jerked up, his expression unreadable. "Star..." he mumbled. He looked away, musing to himself. "Don't... don't do that." He quietly muttered. He finally put a fair distance between them. He had suddenly gotten silent. The curiosity in Star burst; about a hundred questions popped into her head.

"Why are you so quiet, huh Tom?" Star teased. He dusted himself off in an attempt to compose himself.

"I'm thinking..." he responded.

"You sure? Kinda seemed like you were embarrassed if you ask me," she shrugged, unable to prevent the large smile from spreading on her face. Slight red tinted his cheeks.

"What? No." the teenager denied with a scoff.

"Sureee, if you say so." she shrugged to show him that it wasn't a big deal. Tom could clearly see that this gesture held a hint of mock.

"I can show you what embarrassed looks like." Tom spoke. Star looked at him skeptically. She opened her mouth, unsure what to say to him.

The demon responded by grabbing her arm so that she pressed against him. Flames suddenly engulfed them, the rushing heat frightening Star at first.

Luminescent tendrils of seething fire lashed out around them. Beautifully terrifying colors surrounded them, entrancing the princess greatly.

"Ooh..." she awed at them, the reflection shining on her eyes. Tom hand snaked to her chin. His finger gently brushed over her heart-stained cheek. The older teen lunged forward, abruptly interrupting the blonde's staring. Their lips connected, catching her off guard. He smirked for some reason but Star learned to roll with it.

All too soon, the intense heat around them disappeared, as did the warm lips on hers.

Her eyes stared at him fuzzy and dazed. The princess wore a goofy smile, enjoying the pleasant buzz of the moment. The only thing that bothered her was his forsaken smirk! No, it wasn't a smile, it was a _smirk_. Why was he so smug? It almost made Star want to bonk him upside the head.

Her intentions of violence were suddenly interrupted. The sound of high pitched wolf whistles reached her ears.

"Hm..?" the blue eyed girl looked around, trying to find the source of said noise. Wait... this certainly wasn't earth anymore. The warm temperature was also a big clue.

Realization dawned upon her when she figured out that they were in the underworld, and they weren't alone. Star couldn't help but feel like she should have foresaw this.

"That's embarrassment." Tom spoke. Her cheeks flushed and she slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"That was a dirty move you pulled there Tom..." Star pointed at him. Her lips were in a pout, and blue eyes watched him less love-sick than before.

"Oh don't take it _personal_, Starship." the taller demon was easily able to wrap his arms around her shoulders, "Immortals also love a good scene."

"Alright... but no more tricks..." she out her hands on her hips sassily.

Tom smirked. "Cross my heart that beats for you," long fingers swished on his chest area, flames forming an 'x' as he did so. Star narrowed her eyes, unsure if he was being serious or not. It was very hard to tell if he was romantic, sarcastic, or sincere.

If he promised, she'd make sure he kept it.

At first she stared at him to find any trace of lie or deceive in his eyes. When she didn't, she jumped in front him, grabbing his hand and beginning to bounce away. The situation was quickly forgotten and Star was ready to proceed with their date.

Tom almost tripped at the sudden force. He took notice that although she looked lithe, she certainly held her ground perfectly fine.

"Star, you don't even know where I'm taking you," Tom said.

"We don't need a destination! We got the whole Underworld to explore!" she exclaimed. He raised his eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

He wasn't all too comfortable with her impulsive behavior, but he tolerated it more of less. Tom was more of an ordered chaos type of demon. He preferred having everything done at its time. He was a _perfectionist_. It could also be confused with the earth term OCD, but Tom had already convinced himself that he had no issue of that kind. If others wanted to point accusations at him, he'd have ways of convincing them.

This was a type of behavior that he had had for his whole life. Tom couldn't change it, so he might as a well accept it. What was that saying... if you can't beat them, join them?

In fact, the only thing that had changed about him was how he reacted to trivial occurrences. Like all teenagers, he had a tendency to simply,_not care_ (_**at times**__.)_ After having to take all of other's bull, (especially where he lived) Tom had just stopped getting as furious since it was just not worth his effort. Sure, he could have people under his foot when he pleased, but it wasn't something at the top of his list. His issue of control was much more subtle now, so to say.

As long as he knew he _could_ have control, he didn't feel the need to actually enforce it.

"Oh! We could go there! No there! WAIT! I change my mind," Star pointed, "Lets go _there_."

He let her change her mind a few times before he spoke.

"I have a better idea." the red eyed demon said, "Lets go there."

He pointed towards a fancy looking restaurant. It was bright and flashy, knowing Star, it would easily catch her attention.

"It has stars on it...!" she awed quietly.

"Yes, it's definitely fate." he said in half joke, half sarcasm. Star yanked his arm; Tom had to make an effort not to fall.

"C'mon! Lets go in _there_!"

They crashed through the doors, catching the attention of some creatures and civilians in the restaurant. Many stared at them momentarily, but it only seemed out of a short burst of curiosity.

The host regarded them with unnerving snake eyes. "Table for two?"

"I've already made reservations," the demon said while composing himself from Star's dragging, "Under the name of Tom."

"Ah yes, come this way,"

The couple followed the host to their seats, and Star couldn't help but stare in wonder at everything around them. The inside held more of an elegant appearance of velvet red topped with a talkative atmosphere. Everything shone in tidiness and the room was not only adorned with stars, but with fire as well. There were torches up for decoration on the walls they passed. Every time Tom neared them, the flames continued to grow. This was obviously a reaction him, she noted. Although Star didn't quite understand his ability, she found it fun to mess around with the unintentional fire he caused.

Maybe next time she'd ask him to juggle with it like she had seen people do in those "circuses".

They continued walking and Star found it nice to savor the moment of seeing new things.

There were some fancy lookin' fellers there. Though knowing her, she didn't feel at all intimidated by them. Her parents had made her meet fancy people before, it was no different. She almost wanted to introduce herself if they weren't all evil and all.

Tom lightly pushed her back to guide her to their table. They sat in the round booth, the demon sliding right next to her. He dismissed the host.

The male tapped on the table. Fire slithered away from his digit, and to the center of the table. A single flamed rose appeared.

Star's bright orbs widened at the romantic gesture.

She remembered _this_ rose! It was a simple trick he used to do all the time when they were younger.

The blonde observed it, it didn't look any different than before. Ah, those were the days. Star shrugged and poked it. She had not anticipated how hot it would be, causing her to burn her finger.

Tom turned to her in a alarm when she yelped. Star put her finger in her mouth to sooth the burn, but when the demon turned to her, she had her hands behind her back. The blonde smiled innocently.

He didn't seem convinced but seemed to let it go. Seeing as he looked away, the princess looked at her finger. She grabbed her wand and tapped on the small burn, immediately making it disappear.

"Good as new," she said.

"What's good as new?" Tom asked.

"Nothing— I mean, the rose fire thing," she made up.

"Don't like it?" he asked. The demon turned to the single form, touching the ends making the petals grow. His finger swirled causing the fire to follow his command. The light cast a soft shadow on her face.

Star didn't remember _that_.

"I want to try," she said with wide eyes.

"If you want to."

She quickly bought out her wand, lightly tapping his creation of light. Her magic seemed to get out of hand, making the flames suddenly burst out in front of them.

Some of the wild fire drifted to the other tables, causing annoyed couples and creatures to glare at them.

Tom let out a laugh before using both hands to extinguish all of it.

He arched an eyebrow at Star before letting out a few more laughs. She blushed thoroughly, apologizing repeatedly to the fancy civilians from afar. The princess sunk back in the booth, using Tom as a shield.

She watched as his chest heaved with his chuckles. Her eyes twinkled.

"You—you're laughing!" she pointed out.

The demon soon calmed down, leaning back against the seat.

"I didn't know you still did that." Star said. She grinned, her embarrassment forgotten and replaced by her pride. Sure he gave out the smirks, grins, but she had actually gotten him to laugh! It _maybe_ would been worth it if some of the demons in there weren't still glaring at her.

He shrugged and looked away. Tom only glanced at her and gave a half smile before looking away completely. Star wasn't satisfied and literally climbed on the teen to get a good look at him. Being the sturdy demon he was, Tom didn't falter. He sat there calmly as she leaned over his head, grabbing onto to horns to hold on.

"What are we looking at?" she asked. Tom looked up at her.

"The waitress," he replied. Star furrowed her eyebrows at he response. She slid off him, narrowing her eyes.

"The waitress?" the blonde asked, "What about her?"

The male pinched her cheeks, smiling in amusement.

"She's taking our orders." he replied. Star looked up and saw a very scary looking creature before them. There were spikes sticking out from "her" body, and Star was sure the waitress had a tail. The other female stood high and menacing.

"Two usuals please," Tom ordered. The waitress nodded and quickly disappeared.

"What's a "usual?" Star curiously asked. Tom simply patted her head and folded his arms.

As if on cue, the waitress reappeared, holding too large glasses. Red liquid filled it almost completely. The glass overfilled with smoke, the gas flying out into the air. The demoness set them on the table and quietly disappeared once more.

Star poked it, unsure if she was willing to try it. She made a face at it, slightly sticking her tongue out.

"Tom, what is this?" the princess asked.

"The usual," he replied. He didn't seem at all fazed by the drink's unnatural looking appearance.

"Yeah but _what_ is it?" she asked again. She appreciated the gesture, but Star wasn't too willing to poison herself yet. Tom should have asked her, for all she knew this was dangerous for her. Star wasn't too sure how demon bodies worked, but they were probably different from a mortal body like hers.

The princess always spoke her mind and if she didn't want to drink it, she would tell him clearly.

"It a popular drink down here. It's pretty strong, it's fine if you can't handle it." Tom replied casually. He swirled his finger on the rim of the glass, smoke following it before lighting up. Without wavering, he took a great gulp of it, pleasantly shuddering at the taste.

"Can't handle it?" she muttered. Her previous thoughts disappeared at his implied challenge. His words probably shouldn't have bothered her like they did, but unfortunately they did.

Star was almost offended. Her? Not being able to handle dangerous things?! She could freeze him with a flick of her wrist! She was Star Butterfly, an evil stopping princess, she could handle a measly drink!

"I can handle it," she replied quickly. He looked at her in a way she couldn't decipher.

"Mhm, if you say so." he said. Proudly throwing him a look, she clutched the glass and took a large gulp. The demon's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight.

Star slammed the refreshment on the table, wiping her face. She swallowed the bitter-spicy drink without flinching. The aftertaste was a very hot sweet, but Star coolly brushed it off.

"Whoa... that was... was... whoa," she uttered.

"Did you like it?" he asked. Star nodded. "See? Trying some of the things I like isn't so bad."

She hardly paid attention to his words. The blonde looked at her unfinished glass, the tantalizing taste burning her tongue. She licked her lips, savoring the remaining of it. She had proved her point sure, but that didn't mean she couldn't have _another_ little sip. Star grabbed the glass and chucked it down all in one go.

"Wooo! Tom, order more." Star eagerly requested. The demon regarded her with uncertainty.

"Don't you want to order any food?" Tom asked.

"Nope, like three more usuals should about do it." Star replied.

"The point of going to a restaurant is not to only drink "usuals," Tom sighed in annoyance.

"No, but it is an option." she said in her usual preppy voice.

"I'm not sure you should be drinking so much," he said.

"Come onnnn... _please_!" Star begged. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she buried into his chest.

"Please?" her voice was muffled by his clothing.

"Fine." he said rather begrudgingly. Star jumped up and kissed him in the cheek. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. His smile was buried deep under his annoyance.

* * *

Three more "usuals" were ordered. The couple spent the rest of the evening chatting, but conversations with Star soon became more erratic with each sip she took. Sips? No, she had been chugging them down at this point. He hadn't stopped her because of his own amusement.

He liked bring out other sides of Star. The underworld welcomed insanity and crazy. His initial thoughts had been to leave her be since she was happy.

He had gotten her to _try_ it, that was a very good start, but now he was having problems trying to get her to stop. The princess was becoming more excitable than usual, attracting more attention. In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. Star is easy affected by _everything_, of course she'd go nuts with the deliciousness of the drink.

"You're face is red Star," Tom pointed out.

"No it's not, you're probably just seeing red because you're eyes are red,"

"It doesn't work that way, Starship."

She scrunched up her face, becoming jittery in her seat. Tom only neared her to fix the horns that were coming loose, due to her moving. Star glanced at him, causing him to ruffle her hair. The princess blew strands of blonde hair out of her face.

Star silently waited for a few more minutes, becoming more impatient than she already was.

It was then that she realized that nothing had, or would arrive to their table.

"Where is my drink?" Star asked. She rose from her seat so that she seek out the waitress.

"I canceled it," he said. She gasped in an overly dramatic manner. "You have had way too many of these usuals,"

"No I haven't," Star replied, leaning against the table cooly. He didn't appear convinced. "Well I don't need you to order it anyways. I'll just order it myself,"

"I think you've had enough." Tom said.

"What are you _talking_ about? I feel better than great!"

"But you're not."

"No Tom, but listen," she stood up, "I feel soo _great_, I bet _I could rule the world..._ _right_ _now_!" she exclaimed loudly. Her tone had risen so loudly, everyone in the room managed to hear her. Various eyes stared at her from different parts of the room. This was most likely their reaction to what Star just admitted doing. There was complete and dead silence.

Suddenly breaking the silence, the room began emitting cheers at her statement. Star pumped up her fists in the air, beginning to cheer herself. She let out a howl and others joined her.

Tom hid a sardonic grin, his crimson eyes brightening. He quickly called over the waitress to finish with payments.

He prepared to leave with Star. It looked like she had begun to start a revolution by the way she spat out even more erratic statements.

"Lets go, Star." Tom called out. At first she wouldn't budge, so Tom stomped the ground to have his fire push her his way. He guided her towards the door, even as she turned around to give her final claims.

Finally, they exited.

He stood quiet, making Star worry if she had said something wrong.

"So you want to rule the world?" Tom asked quietly. The blue in Star's eyes enhanced.

"Totally!" she exclaimed.

"_Really_? Are you _sure_?"

"One hundred percent!" Tom grinned mischievously, his fire becoming encouraged by her words.

"Which world do you want to start with first?" he asked somewhat mockingly.

"I don't care, Tom, you pick one," she lazily batted her hand in the air to show the unimportance of it.

Tom playfully growled and tightened his hold on her hand. His grin probably held a smirch of evil, but Star hardly paid it any mind.

"Nothing more would make me happier," he said.

"Let's _doooo_ it..." she loudly whispered.

He chuckled. "If only you'd say this to me when you _weren't_ intoxicated."

Flames engulfed them as before, signifying that they would rise to the mortal world.

* * *

Once they reached Star's home, Tom made sure _not_ to use the front door. He crashed in through the ceiling of Star's room.

"Woo! Lets do that again!" she yelled, "I'm serious, Thomas, I am ready to crash into everybody's house with flames!"

"That's definitely an option for another day." he remarked.

"You're right, our schedule is already full."

Her boyfriend nodded.

"So we're actually doing it?"

"Tomorrow, after you sleep."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He didn't hide his amusement. By tomorrow, the princess would obviously have second thoughts.

"I have to go," he heard a few complains from her, "Do I get a kiss before I leave?"

She lunged at him, landing spot on as always. They enjoyed a long kiss, and Tom made sure to bite her lips with his sharp teeth before he departed.

"Until tomorrow, Princess of Mewni." he gave a salute and jumped out of the window.

She touched her lips where he had bit her. Star didn't understand why he did that, but then again, she didn't understand half the things Tom did.

The princess turned around and exited her room. She loudly made her way across the house, her wand casting unwanted spells in the process.

All it took was a simple statement to have Marco completely freak out at his best friend.

"_Marco, I'm gonna rule the world tomorrow!"_

* * *

**I fought myself in this chapter. Tom seems like a good guy, but being a demon means he's also evil, right? I have a weakness for evil, but I did try ;-; **

**Tom does seem to want everything to go his way, so I made him like that but toned it down a bit. He also does seem a **_**bit **_**manipulative, so I assume he would try certain things to have Star try things. Idc I still love him. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
